Summer In A Small Town
by jaggirl-katie
Summary: fULL SUMMERY INSIDE. It's the summer before Collage, Bella and Edward meet. His a small town kid, and she is quite. Love blossems over the summer, But When the summer ends what did Edward think? PLEASE READ! BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Yes after hearing your reviews for the idea of the story, I couldn't resist writing my brilliant idea up. And to new readers. I hope you enjoy the story, it took me a lot of courage to put up the summery and all.**

**By the way this is the whole summery **

**Summer In A Small Town - **Charlie decides he wants to escape forks and take Bella with him, but doesn't like big towns. So he takes Bella to a small farm town and rents out a farm right near the Cullen's. Bella goes to an opening celebration for the summer, where she see's a small country band play, one of the main singers and guitarist stand out to her, Edward. She also soon discovers whose balcony is straight across from her's, not close enough to jump or touch, but not far enough to shout. How will the summer go on? Will Charlie decide to by the farm? Will Bella come back to visit? Or is this just a summer fling never worth forgetting?

**Lets hope you enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer - Sadly do not own the characters or the songs that may be put into the story!**

**Summer In A Small Town **

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to the country side… literally!**

**BPOV**

Sitting in my old rusty truck with Charlie driving, apparently the summer of a life time. This was the summer before I was being shipped off to collage, to live with independence. I was both regretful and relived I was going to collage. Regretful, because if Charlie liked it here enough, I would no doubt have to go half way across the country to visit my father during vacation and he couldn't cook. Relived, because, well, it was collage! But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I have lived with Charlie for almost three years, after moving away from Phoenix. My Mother, Renee, Lived in Phoenix but is now travelling with her new husband Phil, their happy and I'm happy for her. I do miss her, but when I moved It wasn't exactly a selfish decision. Renee has raised me since I was young, Charlie also helped during the early marriage, it was the only part of marriage they went thought, the early part.

Since moving with Charlie things did not change much, Charlie was a police officer of the small town of forks. He was hardly at home, not that I minded. I was more of an inside, keep to myself kind of person. that's where Charlie's personality comes into my life. He and me have much in common, thought we have grown more close then we were before. When I first moved the rainy, overcast town of forks, Charlie and I had a very awkward relationship, but that soon builded up.

So that's basically my life story their. Nothing much to it.

I so back where I left off. I was on vacation, well apparently. Charlie doesn't like the city or tourist traps. Says their full of crime. Soo we were on the road to a small town in my red truck - the red truck was a welcoming gift from Charlie three years ago, it's a faded read colour, and is a loud roaring chevy, but I love it. - I have no idea where we were heading, but Charlie seem to just call it a small little farm town, no on knows about. Their proberly wont be anyone my age to relate to or talk to, even have a friendship.

So, I had my head out the window and I was looking up into the sky. As the trees whizzed by and the farm land stretched. Charlie was driving of course, don't forget that, there is no way I would drive with my head hanging out the window. Charlie had been driving none stop, for so long my legs had gone numb and I had no idea where we were going. Charlie said he didn't need a map, but I tried to follow with one, but after we got a little lost, I gave up.

" Not to long now, Bells. Cheer up." I pulled my head back into the car and looked at him. " Not to far from here now. Your going to love it. Wide open spaces, trees surrounding us. Little small town centre 10 minutes from where were going to live. It's perfect." He paused, thinking. " Before, your Nana died, she use to bring me here. Its very nice, we'll be renting off some land from the Cullen's or rather share."

" Cullen's? … Share? I thought you said it was Nana Sal's land, I'm really confused at the moment." I said. I could now see at least a little civilization come into view.

" The Cullen's bought the land and all and they knew Nana Sal, you know how she died awhile back, anyway they agreed to let use rent out the land for the summer, and there are two house's so went won't be sharing with them. But the two house's are close so it will be like Forks, but with sunshine and fresh new air to breath. Your going to love it, Bells." Charlie said, pausing a few tips to catch his breathe.

" Wow…" I said as we entered the small town.. It was beautiful. Small shops and family businesses on every corner. They all seem to be setting up. Thought the population want's big, I definitely thought their would be a hell of a lot more people.

" They all seem to be setting up for the summer night festival." Charlie said.

" Summer night festival?" I asked.

" I heard about it, never really went to one, I was never really part of the crowd" Charlie said. I guess another thing we had in common. Back in phoenix I rarely had any friends, maybe a bunch of people I would sit with at lunch and listen to them bicker in the winter and summer, but during spring and autumn I'd be outside sitting on the grass. In Forks it was a different situation, I had friend I could go out with, but after graduation we seem to go our separate ways pretty fast.

As we turned, I notice we were now on a dirt track and it had taken no less then twenty-five minutes to get pass the whole town and get to the farms. It wasn't what you'd think it would be. It was actually quite nice. Trees were all over the place and large clear crops. Were too. Ten minutes along the road and Charlie turned and drove up to two house's that were quite close.

Charlie pulled up in front of one and got out.. I couldn't believe how well my truck manage to fit in. it seemed almost normal on a farm. Charlie got out and went around the car I couldn't manage to open my door, so he did it for me. But straight away I landed my foot in a pot hole and feel on my chest. Charlie rushed to pick me up.

" You ok, Bells?" Charlie asked. I nodded. It was so normal of me to attract danger to myself, their has never been a time when I haven't cause myself to land in danger. I was so clumsy. I could hardly walk on flat surface's without tripping and the fist thing I do when I get out of a car, from a long car ride is fall? I grunted at myself and dusted off as I say two couples come towards us with a smile.

They came from the house next to use. Their house was as big as the on Charlie parked the truck in front of. It had a lovely garden in the front yard and tones of trees, their was no fence's deviding us so I took the hint that we would be also doing farm work, this wasn't exactly my plan of a holiday, but It was better then rainy forks.

By the looks of our house's the one the Cullen's lived in was brand new and the one we were parked at now was obviously were Nana Sal had lived her long and enduring life as a farm girl. This was going to get interesting seeing as I am a klutz and all.

" Mr swan." A tall blond said, with his outstretched arm. " Carlisle Cullen, and this is Esme, my wife." he said gesturing to the women next to him. They were both very fashionably dressed and Carlisle had his hair pulled back. Esme was sweet with her loved heart shaped face and motherly look.

" Please call me, Charlie and this is my daughter, Bella." Charlie said gesturing to me. Both Carlisle and Esme shook our hands, before starting small talk with my father.

" Bella?" Esme said. " do you have anything to wear for tonight?" she asked in a motherly tone.

" Ummm…. Er, I, uhh, have some jeans and a sweater I could wear I guess…" I said trailing of at the end nervously.

" Oh, you'll get two hot wearing that, my dear, I'm sure I might have something to where over at my place, I'm sure Alice wont mind. Lets leave the _boys to take the luggage to your rooms." Esme said._

" _Alice?"_ I asked.

She laughed at herself. " Yes, Alice, Edward and Emmet, our adoptive children. Their the same age as you, so you should have no problem getting along with them, I can tell you will be very good friends."

I walked nervously to her front door and I could see the house more clearly. It was made out of some kind of stone and it was two story's like the house Charlie and I would be calling home for the next three months.

" So, when will I, uhh, meet - you know them?" I asked nervously. As Esme led me past the nicely decorated lounge room.

" Tonight, their helping to set up for the summer night festival , Edward He plays guitar wonderfully and is even in a band, with Emmet, Jasper and Jacob. You don't know them, but I can guaranty you will soon enough. Alice, is very kind and sweet and she should find you pretty easily, I have no doubt. We rarely see another new pretty face around here." Esme commented, making a light red blush colour and warm my cheeks.

Well finally reached upstairs and I was lead in to a nice yellow sunshine room. Alice had her own vanity set in one corner of her room and the two different sets of doors. Alice's double bed was well bad and looked very comfy. It all looked so glamorous and nice in here. I watched as Esme walked to a different door in the room and opened a walked in closet. My mouth slightly agape and then Esme handed me a lovely blue cotton dress.

" Thank you so much, I love it, it's so lovely." I said.

Esme gave a warm smile. " Alice went out and bought it for you when she heard you were coming, she just said that it was a little welcoming gift."

" Oh I have to thank her…" I said, while admiring the lovely dress I had in my hands, thought I was not a dress person the summer night Festival must be a big thing here. Esme smiled at me and I told her I must be getting to my new " home" to unpack and choose a room.

The house was old and had a forest like smell too it. It was wide open with a veranda wrapping around the front of the house. I entered the house and the door had a glass window with a very nice pattern. Esme had decorated the inside, since she loved interior designing - Charlie had told me. The house had polished floorboards and clean furniture. I looked past the stairs and I could see the thought the sliding doors and I could see the wide open field with trees and in the short distance a near by forest. To the right was the dinning room and I'm guessing the double doors that connected it to another room was a kitchen. To my left was a very nice lounge room, complete with a lovely fireplace.

I went up the stairs that lead to the beautiful walled papered hallway upstairs. I went into each room, it was complete with four rooms upstairs and one was a bathroom. I went into one room and Charlie had already claimed it asking if it was alright, I told it was fine. I had seen another room, but it hadn't seemed right enough for me, until I found the room closets to the Cullen's home. It was perfect for me. With a light purple colour which painted the walls and lovely French doors that lead to a lovely balcony, which also had a very nice lounge swing on one side. I was definitely going to enjoy reading out here!

I unpacked and hide my suitcase under my double bed with a window showing the front yard of the house and a balcony, I think I was going to like. I was also hoping that I would get to meet the Cullen kids, seeing as the balcony from mine was going to be fun. I could proberly talk to each one of them any time, that's it they liked me, which I hoped that would. I was really liking this town.

I hurried down stairs seeing as it was only early afternoon and I wanted to explore. I was right about th kitchen being their and I could tell I was going to have to stock up on some food. I went to the lounge room and nothing much was on TV. It seemed so strange for us to have cable, I mean we were some where in Tennessee. Not that I was complaining. I liked the farm land and the new air that filled my lungs.

I opened the front and Charlie came down the stairs, he still hadn't finished unpacking. " Done, unpacking, Bells?"

" Yer, dad. I love my room, it's just… wow." I wasn't allowed to Call him Charlie to his face or Renee, Renee to her face, it was rude, so while I thought it I always called them mum and dad when talking to them. Talking to people was another story.

" Oh, that was fast. I mean you had so many books, I was glad when Esme put that book self in your room, by the way, I, uh. Could you help me find something to where tonight…" he said looking down at his feet.

" Oh, you should, um, uh, wear something casual. You'll be dancing I think." I said sheepishly.

" I won't be dancing I don't think." he said laughing. " I may not be clumsy, but I will save myself the embarrassment and this town is small, but big. If you know what I mean."

I swallowed. " Yer… I know what you mean. smaller then fork…. But not completely a dot of isolation. It's lovely down here. I was just going to take a walk and all…" I trailed off, but quickly added. " Maybe I won't go on a walk, I could stay here and cook up late lunch. Didn't you bring some things?"

He cleared his throat. " oh, Esme was very kind enough to give us some groceries, so no need to worry about shopping for another week. don't worry about thanking her, Bells. I already repeatedly thanked her."

" Oh." was all that came from my mouth for a while. " I will see if I can cook up something." shortly after he nodded I went into the kitchen I rechecked every cupboard and yet found nothing, with a puzzle sigh I turned around and laughed at myself. On a small table with two chairs was a box. I must of just walked straight past it. Not once, but twice.

The box had enough to last us a little over a week. I went through the ingredients and half an house later I had cooked up a nice steak with a salad. Since Charlie and I were both starving.

Charlie and I had a very nice lunch out on the front deck. Sitting at the chairs that were their, making small talk and admiring the scenery. Talking about tonight and other things. I told Charlie that I would need to do some shopping. Charlie happened to mention that Nana Sal had some horse and that some were still young and the Cullen's had been looking after. The Cullen's seemed like the nicest people to meet. They were so kind and friendly and just wanted Charlie and I to Feel comfortable.

I smiled warmly at Charlie before excusing myself and going into my new room. I sat on the swing with a book in hand and a gentle breeze blowing my way. I couldn't feel anymore happier or content in this spot I am right now.

**AN : Please i hope you review I would love to keep going!**

Review!

REVIEW


	2. I saw you

AN : Thanks for your reviews… I'm hoping to get more this time, but anyway. I was thinking maybe we could make this a sequel or not Idk. Its up to how this story goes really.

Summer in a small town.

Chapter 2: I saw you.

EPOV

**We were all in a small park. The dance floor had been lain and their was a roof, but their were no walls, just pillars to hold them up. I helped the band set up and for a band with out a name our little town sure did love us. I was merely just a guitarist and a singer to the band. The others did the main bit. But I secretly played the piano, but no one other then Alice and Esme know. Forbid me to let anyone else find out about it.**

**I sat down for a break. And whipped the sweat beads away from my head. I tool a long sip of water and declared silently that this was my brake time. I looked up onto the stage but something was missing. I couldn't put my finger on it.**

" **Hey, Slacker." Alice called. She trotted her small farm over to me and pulled up a chair next to me. " Do you think Ally will come this summer like she said. I mean we where all best friends with her then you and her… well yer. She said she would come up, do you think she meant It?"**

**Ah, Ally. How that ended terribly. She lived up in Florida on Crab Claw key. We had as a family spent the summer up their. Emmet, Alice and I. our family friends were up their. ( we didn't always live in a small country town.) And Ally was one of our closets friends. Her and I spent the summer writing songs on a little beach far away from everyone. A cute summer it had been. Sure.**

" **No, Alice. I don't think she will be coming back." I said a little to harsh.**

**She looked angry. " You haven't been happy since, please stop moping. I only see your happy when you play in that band and then I only know the reason you happy is because you imagining that she is their cheering you on!" **

" **Alice, leave the past in the past. I have to figure out what's missing. Please stop bringing up Ally." I pleaded with her.**

**She shook her head. " when you stop moping… and I know what your missing." she said with a giggle.**

" **what?" I asked slowly.**

" **Edward, Edward, Edward. You left you guitar out on the balcony outside your room. You such a dope sometimes." she laughed and handed me the keys with a hug. " Have fun, The new neighbour should be their now and she's a girl."**

" **That's meant to mean?" I asked, while cautiously getting up from the chair.**

" **That means, I have a feeling." she said, as she looked over to Jasper. " I have another feeling about me too."**

**I laughed. I my sister had been crushin on Jasper for a while now. She would always come to band rehersals and find away to be next to him, while he played or did something. It was quite cute and him and I talked about it and little did Alice know… he shared those feelings back.**

" **I think one of your predictions will come true." I said giving her a hug. " He liked you back." I whispered in her ear. I picked up the keys from her pocket and started to walk away.**

" **where are you going? To say hi to the new girl?" she teased.**

" **No to get my guitar, it's what I forgot." I said with a smirk and ran off to the Ute.**

**The drive to my house wasn't long and I wasn't surprised to find a red Chevy in the next door parking lost. I hurried into the house and I went in search for Esme. My mother for all intensive preposes. I hurried into the kitchen and their she was baking all sorts of wonderful treats for tomorrow. I smiled as she hummed the tune of her favourite melody I made for her on the piano.**

" **Hello." I said, stepping into the kitchen to get a glass of water then head upstairs. **

" **Oh, Edward, dear, you scared me." She said with a little laugh. " The neighbours are very nice and Isabelle - I mean Bella, is a very nice young lady. Very beautiful." she smiled at me. " you'll meet them tonight." I gave her a look to say " I'm in the band.". " Oh, but you might be busy al night, I'm sure Alice wont mind showing Bella around…" she trailed off.**

" **Mother, what are you up to?"**

" **Nothing, Just I got a call from Ally, today. She wanted to talk to you and say she might be coming at the end of summer. And that she couldn't make it because of the summer school thing her parents put her on." my mother said. " No need to worry is their, I'm sure your excieted."**

" **No." I said. " I'm not."**

" **Why not? I thought you two had a wonderful summer last year. You were both too cute…"**

" **It's in the past."**

" **Oh, Edward, I'm sure she thought it was best because of the long distance."**

" **I have to get my guitar." I said, before we could go into the conversation.**

**I hurried upstairs and laid on my bed for a while. Just letting my mind wonder. Everyone wanted me and Ally. Everyone wanted that. I didn't, I even talked to Tanya about I and she told me she liked me but if I was confused or not comfortable with it she would let it drop and I'm glad she did, because her and I have some good times together.**

**I groaned. I didn't want tonight to be the Summer Night Festival. I wanted it to be like any normal day where I could sneak off and go to the river. I could jump off the rocks and swim under the water fall. it seemed so inviting at the moment. The cold water on my back seemed so soothing. I looked at my watch. Sigh. Their was no time to get changed quickly disappear for an hour, come back have a shower. Because in an house the Festival would began. With another groan I rolled off the bed and hit the floor.**

**I looked in all the usual places and finally my balcony. I was surprised when I saw a sleep brunette on the lounge swing. She looked beautiful and peaceful in her deep slumber. I stared for minutes maybe before tearing my eyes away and grabbing the guitar. And heading back.**

**So she was Bella.**

**BPOV**

I awoke when I heard some doors across from me close. I looked over and could see some movement from the windows I blushed. Who ever it was they must have seen me. I hurried back into my room and laughed weakly at myself I must have fallen asleep outside. And classical books were never the ones to bore me, I must have been exhausted.

I checked my watch and freaked out a little. It was time to get dressed. With only 30 minutes left to get ready and their. I hoped into my private bathroom and stripped. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I hoped out of the bathroom, wearing the lovely cotton dress. with a pair of flats I manage to fine buried deep inside the suitcase.

I quickly opened my book suitcase and unpacked. I told a little white lie to Charlie when I said I had done. I mainly just wanted to relax but the main thing was all my clothes were packed and I had a feeling I would be doing a little shopping. Thought I don't think there are many dress shops I'm sure I will find something fitting just fine.

" Ready, Bells ?" Charlie called from downstairs.

I hesitated looking in the mirror. I was still plain. Brown hair and brown eyes. A pale and small figure, but slender. I don't think I could do much to improve my looks. I tied my hair up then I took it out. Deciding just to leave it. I replied with a yes and we were in the truck and heading to the field/ park that the Festival was being held at. I was nervous to how I was going to fit in. very nervous.

When we got their Charlie went off to find a long distant friend and I sat at a table and watched as the band players rehearsed. I noticed the one up front with the microphone and guitar. His bronze messy hair was messed in different directions and his green eyes shone with a certain feeling that seemed to glow. I sat their and noticed the others. One had a similar build to the first on but had blond hair and another one was big like a teddy bear with brown curly hair. Then their was the drummer with dark skin and brown eyes and hair. They all were good looking. I felt so ordinary against their beauty, even thought they were men.

" Hello!" A girl my aged bounced towards me with excitement running through her veins as she lifted me from the chair to hug me. " I'm Alice!" she said happily and pulled me in for another hug. " You must be Bella, My brother said you were beautiful. He was right!" I blushed at her comment. " Sorry I'm being rude! How are you? And your wearing the dress!"

Not long after that we were talking and asking questions. Hers where mainly about myself and Charlie and mine where about her whole family and the farm. She told me how she loved shopping and how she could take me online shopping if I ever needed new clothes. She also told me about her friends and how Ally. A young girl would be coming to visit maybe.

Alice and I became fast friend with in a small time period in that small time period the band had started playing and people started to gather mad dance to the music that was playing. When the band stopped playing and took a brake and girl name Tanya started to sing wonderfully while she played the guitar. Alice skipped away and told me she would be back, but she had to see some one.

I sat their until the youngest looking one out of the band came up to me. " Hi I'm Jacob, I haven't seen you around here before. What brings your beauty out here?" he asked making me blush.

" Hello, I'm Bella and I'm here for summer I guess." I sook his hand and he let it drop to his side.

" Wait. Bella? Bella Swan?" He asked.

" Yer." I replied back slowly.

' Oh my god, no way! It's Me Jake, Jacob Black. When you were little we yours to play when you'd come up with you dad around Christmas!" he explained.

Slowly I got the flicker of memories. " Jake!" I said when the realization hit me. " Long time no see, your so big and grown up and… wow!" I couldn't believe it. He was grown up and different to the way he looked when I last saw him.

Before I could say anymore he wrapped me up into a bone crushing hug and I hugged him. Back when I turned around I could here Billy and Charlie laughing. I blushed and let go of Jake.

" Well, Bella, I see you have had your reunion with Jake, where's mine?"

I laughed weakly and blushed. " Hi Billy."

**EPOV**

We introduced Tanya to the crowd and she started singing wonderfully as the band too a long brake. I found Alice who hand wondered from Bella. I noticed how Bella looked up at the band a lot, during Alice's chatter. I decide I would stay on the other side of the dance floor and I watched how Jacob hugged her and how she blushed. I was instantly upset that he had a relationship like that with Bella so fast. But I gave up and looked for Alice who seemed to be right next to me.

" Hey, Edward… what's wrong you were glowing a minute ago?" she followed my gaze and laughed a little. " your jealous! You like her."

" Don't be absurd, Alice, I haven't even meet the girl and your claiming I have feelings for her."

" But-"

" No" I said

" but -"

" No!" I said louder this time and she got upset and ran off. Oh great. I would have gone to chase her, but Esme came along and started to talk about how tonight was going so well. She left me with a hug and I smiled slightly. I saw Bella make her way towards me, but I moved away and back stage to get ready again, but when I saw Jasper kiss Alice. I instantly walked away and sat somewhere outside the giant tent. To night was a long night, but before I knew it I was at home and on the balcony rehearsing some songs.

**AN: Review!**


	3. fittin in?

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but story plot.**

**AN: Sorry haven't written in so long but here.**

**Chapter 3 : fitting in?**

**BPOV**

Alice had wondered off and that left me to sit here myself. Jacob had gone to start performing, so I sat here. As the band was called onto the stage I watched as each sang played and danced on stage, the crowd clapping and cheering, sometimes singing to a the music, which I had never heard before, but obviously the locals had.

Alice soon came jumping back, her energetic bounce only higher then it was before. Her lips were swollen and she had a huge grin on her face. " Wow!"

" You ok Alice?" I asked with caution.

She giggled and sat down, not before sparing a look at The blond on stage. " Well, you see that blood on stage?" I nodded my head. " His Jasper, sister with Rosalie - which reminds me where is she? - uhh anyway. I have had a crush on Jasper since forever and we I guess you can say we finally hooked up!"

" Wow!" she nodded and jumped up from her seat.

Pulling me to my feet she pulled me to the dance " Dance Bella! Sway those hips, show everyone your little foreign butt sway!" she screamed.

I flushed red. " I don't dance."

" Sure you do Bella." She said and teaching me some moves, By the end of the last song I was puffed , but she still wanted to keep dancing. As the song closed down I felt eyes but as I turned my back all I saw was the band retrieving to the back of the stage. With a rush of disappointment wash over me I turned to Alice and bid goodnight to her, before finding Charlie and heading back home.

* next day *

I woke with the sun shinning through my window the heat was a bit to hot for my pleasure, but I knew I shouldn't have gone to bed rugged up. After a shower I found a note saying Charlie had meet up with Billy to catch up and go fishing. So pretty much and uneventful day for me.

But I had decided to go exploring around the farm. Since I couldn't ride a horse… yet, and properly never will, I went around by foot. Sheep huddled together and a barn populated with chicken, to helter them away from the sun, then an actually chicken barn. And a horse stable. But I found a pretty little old structure, it had looked to be old and was just a farm of a room with a deck flooring. Sitting their to have a drink. It was perched on a hill so I could see the distance between the house and here. A lovely long walk.

When I got to the house Charlie still wasn't back and it was almost sun down, so I washed up and cleaned myself before I started to cook some sausages. I hadn't heard from the Cullen's all day and thought that if they wanted to keep to themselves it was alright I wasn't for being a talkative person or outgoing and energetic like Alice.

Charlie arrived home by dinner and told me about this river stream Billy and him had gone to, fish was going to be our dinner tomorrow night and also mentioned that we will be having an outdoor dinner with the Cullen and the Hales. I felt flushed when hearing this I hated to feel like an intruder to them, I knew I didn't belong here, still I liked it.

After dinner Charlie had convinced me to see my horse that aunt Sal had left, I hesitated but once he mentioned it was a present for my s16th birthday that she had missed by months due to her sudden death I couldn't refuse. He also mentioned one of the Cullen boys would be happy to teach me, mentioning Emmet, Yet another Cullen boy I had not meet.

That night I came out of the bathroom brushing my wildly curly hair after coming out of the steam filled bathroom. I could hear strumming from a guitar a singing, with my French door Ajar I could hear his voice, singing to the melody. I sat down, so he wouldn't see. Avoiding any contact. I listened to the lyrics, so true.

"_Was our story put out? _

_I'm being shattered without a doubt,_

_Love was a foolish choice._

_Hardly lasted us._

_Now I know how it hurt us_

_A Spell broke._

_Memories got you choked up _

_You say you blame it on yourself _

_You lied, you lied._

_So I hide_

_Because I know love can't find_

_You and me."_

_I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up I was on the floor and had a horrible neck cramp. I remembered him playing, but I never got to the end. With a sigh I got up and changed. I put on some old sneakers, shorts and a t-shirt. Hopefully just what I need for horse riding._

_Meeting Emmet wasn't hard his was the one who looked like a teddy-bare it was meeting the horse that was hard._

_Emmet chuckled. " Sylvie is a hard horse to train, well not for Rose-"_

" _Rose?" I interrupted him._

_He smiled, showing two dimples. " Yer, She's my girl, Rose and I have been dating since we moved down here - but enough with the distraction - OK, As I was saying. Sylvie only lets Rose get near her. No idea why , but I think she likes you."_

_I bit my lip and went to pat the horse, I saw her glass blue eyes and she looked trapped, wanting to be free. I knew that feeling. With a sigh p patted her and smiled. " I think she dose too. What dose she like to eat?"_

_He smiled " Peppermint and sugar, the horse can't get enough of it." He laughed. " Anyway I'll teach you how to saddle her."_

_Emmet told me the names of everything, and slowed the demonstration to me on how to Saddle her and how to take it off. But after my three goes and failing. Emmet showed me again. Still I failed to do it, but Sylvie got impatient soon enough and Emmet had to do it in the end._

" _Don't worry, you get it Bella. I'll give you a boost."_

_After he helped me get on the horse he tough me how to command the horse, but after a couple of goes and falling he called it a day. _

" _Ouch!" I said as I fell to the ground one last time. Emmet came running towards me. " Did this happen when you first started riding?"_

_He laughed, while helping me up. " Sylvie is an impatient horse, it'll take time for her to get use to, being so slow and all. But to be honest, riding had always come naturally to me."_

_I glared at the ground unhappy with myself. I sighed. " Well, I better have a shower and get dressed we've been riding all day, the dinner is tonight." I frowned as we walked back to the house's._

" _What?" he asked._

" _I'm not to good meeting new people,"_

_He laughed. " Don't worry, Bella, the only person you have to be worried about is me and you got past that just fine, I'm sure everyone will love you, I mean you even got Alice's approval. Don't worry about Edward's his always moping." Emmet said._

" _Mopping?"_

_He frowned. " Summer romance gone wrong."_

" _Oh " was all I could master._

" _well see you Bella" he enveloped me into a hug and ran towards his house. Tonight was going to be horrible, Mainly because I was nothing like them, I couldn't even get a horse to move three steps and not fall off yet I was cheating fate by trying to act like I belonged, what was I doing here? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come… yet I liked it here too much to give up…. Yet._

_AN: REVIEW Or chapter process will be very slow, sorry been a while for an update its just my old comp had a virus._


End file.
